


Purple Prose

by look_turtles



Series: Purple Prose [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Fraser thinks about Ray's eye color and Frannie feels like Amy Dickinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Prose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt Challange 41. fountain pen

Fraser was sitting at Ray's desk when he looked over at Francesca and noticed that she was writing something down and her brow was furrowed in concentration.

He went over to Francesca.

'Something wrong?'

Francesca looked up. 'Oh hi, Fraser. Nope, nothing's wrong. I'm just writing a poem for my creative writing class and I can't decide if Renfield's eyes are blue with green flecks or blue with hazel flecks. What do you think?'

'Oh, dear. I can't say that I've ever noticed Turnbull's eye color.'

'That's okay. I'll just take creative badge with it. I feel a little like Amy Dickinson.'

****************************  
 _Ray's eyes are_

Fraser sat down his fountain pen and looked at what he had written. He had had no idea that something as simple as describing Ray's eyes would be so difficult. Even though he would be the only to ever see what he had written, Fraser still wanted to write it to the best of his ability. Calling Ray's eyes just blue seemed so ordinary and calling them azure or cerulean seemed like something written in those romance novels Dief loved to read and while he had to admit most of them were well written it just didn't seem right either.

Fraser was about to shove the paper into the drawer of his desk when Ray walked in. Ray was laughing about something and Fraser was struck by how Ray's eyes shown. Fraser picked up his pen and started to write.

 _Ray's eyes are Ray's_  
*******************  
Frannie watched as Renfield read her poem. Of all the reaction she expected, Renfield crying was the last one.

'What's wrong'

'It's so wonderful,' he said as he wiped away a tear.

'Really?'

'Oh yes!'

Frannie pecked him of the cheek. 'Great.'

Maybe writing wasn't so hard after all.


End file.
